The regulation of lipid biosynthesis in the bacterium, Escherichia coli is studied. Mutants defective in structural and regulatory genes in lipid synthesis are isolated and studied biochemically. From a comparison of the biochemistry of normal and mutant strains, the role of a given gene product in lipid synthesis is deduced.